Emotionless Eyes
by Edward-is-my-vampire-M.I.N.E
Summary: Kagome has always been quiet since her fathers death. The only person she talks to is Sango. But then one day all that changes. All because our favorite hanyou asked her for directions...
1. Meet Kagome

**Emotionless Eyes**

**DISCLAIMER: according to lawyers I do not own Inuyasha. thinks …DAMN LAWYERS…. DAMN SNIPER RIFLES….TT**

**Chapter One: Meet Kagome**

* * *

Kagome sighed, as she sketched a girl sitting under a sakura tree looking up at the sky, her eyes full of wonder.

If you looked at the picture then at Kagome you would say they looked alike except for one thing,

While the girl in the sketch had eyes full of wonder Kagome's eyes showed no emotion.

Even if you were the happiest person on the face of the earth one look at Kagome's eyes and you would burst in tears.

Kagome's eyes had been like that since her dad had died 5 years ago.

Before her father's death she had always been so happy. Her eyes always filled with joy.

But then one day when she was in 4th grade the principle called her into her office to tell her the sad news and to tell her that she could leave for the day.

Since that day she has only had one friend the one that stuck by her through the whole thing.

Sango was her best friend and understood every thing about her.

Sango had been there when her dad had died and understood Kagome when she refused to cry.

Of course Sango missed her old cheerful best friend with the happy eyes, but she would never tell Kagome that.

They were best friends through everything. When Sango's brother thought he had killed his parents, Both Sango and Kagome where there to calm him down.

She and Sango are still best friends though not as close as before. Only because of Kagome's miserable mood since her father's death.

Now Kagome was starting her first year in high school at Shikon high.

"Um excuse me…" Someone interrupted Kagome's thoughts. When she didn't answer the person, they tried again.

"Um … excuse me do you know the way to Shikon High from here?" Kagome looked up at the person who was trying to talk to her.

She looked back down realizing that she was staring.

"So do you know the way?" He asked again.

Kagome took her drawing flipped it over and wrote the directions on the back.

When he turned around she stuffed a piece of paper into his hand. Her head down the whole time, still embarrassed that she had stared.

"Oh OK. Um… thanks. I'll be going now the boy stumbling over his words.

Kagome nodded. Still trying to forget his face. His big amber eyes, his long white hair, and what shocked Kagome the most,

His little white dog ears that sat on top of his head.

Kagome suddenly didn't feel like drawing anymore so she closed her book and started to walk home.

When Kagome got home she laid down on her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Well ppl that's it for chapter one!!! Please review!**

**I hope you liked it! I know the first chapter is a bit boring but it will get better later on! I promise you that!**

**p.s REVIEW!! Please?!**


	2. Meet Inuyasha

**Emotionless Eyes**

**AN: Hey readers! Listen you guys chapters 1&2 are only going to be something like a character bio just so you know the characters better! O its way easier to understand a story when you know the characters! Well anyway… On with the story!!! P.s I know in the first chapter I said that he asked directions to the high school but its supposed to be he asked directions to the hospital! (sorry T.T)**

**DISCLAIMER: It pains me to say this but, I…. don't….own….Inuyasha! (runs into corner and cries uncontrollably.)**

**Chapter Two**

**Meet Inuyasha**

Inuyasha Takahashi's family was the richest in Japan. His father was Japan's most prestigious lawyer and his mother Japan's best super model.

Inuyasha was destined for glory. Yet he couldn't seem to find his way to the hospital his mom was in.

Inuyasha stopped his motorcycle at the park to see if anyone knew the directions to it.

When he looked around all he saw where little kids. Except for a girl that looked like she was about his age (15) and headed over to her.

"Um excuse me…" When she didn't answer the person, they tried again

"Um … excuse me do you know the way to the hospital from here?" Inuyasha asked.

The girl he was talking to (or at least trying) looked up at him and gasped realizing that she had been staring.

Inuyasha mentally smirked. '_She must have seen my dog ears.'_

He turned around hoping to see someone that he could ask directions from. But then he felt something being stuffed into his hand.

He opened the piece of paper and saw it was the directions.

He looked her, her head was still down and he knew it was because she was embarrassed.

"Oh OK. Um… thanks. I'll be going now." Inuyasha said stumbling over his words. (way ooc)

Inuyasha turned around and started walking back to his bike.

He turned it on and sped up to follow the directions Kagome had given him.

When he got to the hospital he hopped off his bike and went inside.

"What room is Ms.Takahashi in?" Inuyasha asked to one of the younger nurses, giving her a flirtatious grin.

The nurse smiled and said "She is in room 135B."

Inuyasha smiled and made his way to his mom's room.

"Hey mom. How are you?" Inuyasha said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok. They said that they got the tumor out successfully, but I have to stay here for 2 more days."

His mom said while pointing to the stitches the she had on the left side of her head.

Izayo (inu's mom) had recently started getting headaches that got stronger and stronger until she couldn't bare it. When she went to the hospital they gave her a MRI and saw that she had a tumor right above her left temple.

After awhile Inuyasha decided to go home since he needed rest for his first day at high school.

When Inuyasha got home it was already 10 pm so he decided to go to bed.

When Inuyasha laid in just before he drifted off to sleep he had one thought on his mind…

'_Who is she? And why can't I get her out of my head?'_

**Well that's it people for chapter ****numero**** dos!**

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be a couple of weeks after school started. **

**Plz review!!!!!! My eyes look like this O.O after staring at the computer for 2 hours!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**With mucho, mucho, mucho amor,**

**Inu's little princess17 :)**


End file.
